Sacrifice
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: What would you sacrifice for the ones you love?


Sacrifice

A Naruto Fan Fiction

All characters and rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N This was strictly a stress reliever since I have a lot of stuff that I need to deal with in regards to school. I apologize for not updating Happiness?. I do plan to start working on the new chapter, but as I said, school is keeping me very busy. On that note, this short story takes place around Naruto ch. 692. **

* * *

><p><em>"What would you give up for the ones you love?"<em>

_"Everything..."_

* * *

><p>"Oi. What the hell do you think you are doing teme?"<p>

Mismatched eyes slid over to glance at the boy who spoke.

"Revolution."

Blue eyes narrowed in response as he watched his ex-teammate capture the tailed beasts. Naruto's gaze never left Sasuke as the tailed beasts ascended to the sky forming a ring above them. A shadow was cast over the two bothers as they faced one another.

"I won't allow you to do that, Sasuke."

"No one will stop me. Not even you Naruto."

The tension was thick in the air as Kakashi and Sakura were forced to watch the two of them from the sidelines. Both of them knew this fight was inevitable but the pain was still present even though they knew at least one of their comrades would not be returning with them.

"Naruto...Sasuke..."

Kakashi tried to make his way over to his two precious students, but the injury he sustained prevented him from reaching their side. As he began to stagger, Sakura ran over and offered her support which Kakashi gratefully accepted.

"Thank you Sakura. Now you two. I will not allow this to happen."

Their eyes were still locked onto one another, both refusing to look away. It was Naruto who spoke.

"Kakashi, you can't stop it. Besides, I need to kick his ass for all of the pain he has caused us and keep my promise to Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I told you..."

Sakura was silenced as Naruto turned to look at her with his usual grin on his face.

"A promise is a promise. Take care of Kakashi."

With that Naruto turned back to face Sasuke.

"Hey teme, I know you only have enough chakra for one last attack. Same here, so let's put our all into this."

"Hn."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face but he knew what Naruto was saying was true. Even though he had the rinnegan, he didn't have enough chakra or strength to continue with his original plan. It still wouldn't deter him from playing the villain. At least this way, Konoha will praise Naruto for saving the world and killing him.

"Soon aniki, okaa-san, and otou-san, we will finally be reunited."

Channeling all of his chakra, Sasuke made the necessary hand signs for his last attack.

"Chidori."

Bright light and the sounds of birds filled the air as Sasuke waited for Naruto.

"Rasengan."

A blue orb of chakra began spinning wildly in Naruto's hand.

"Remember teme, you will always be my brother."

"Hn. You will always be a dobe."

With that the two brothers lunged at each other encompassing everything in a bright light as their attacks came into contact with one another.

* * *

><p>"Those bakas."<p>

Sakura watched as her beloved comrades attacked one another before collapsing to the ground. She already knew that both of them were fatally injured if not dead. With a shake of her head and a quick brush of her hand to wipe away the tears, Sakura helped Kakashi walk over to see their comrades. It was a brutal sight, blood surrounded them, their gaping wounds bared to the world. Regardless, the two brothers both wore a peaceful expression on their faces.

"Bakas."

Gently she released Kakashi to examine the extent of their wounds. It was bad, but...

"I can save them."

Kakashi broke out of his depressing thoughts before sharply focusing his attention on his remaining student. The only person he cared about that was still alive.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura looked into Kakashi's grayish eyes before looking back at the idiots.

"I said I could save them."

"How?"

A rueful smile appeared on Sakura's face as she kneeled beside her teammates. Gently she caressed Naruto's tanned face before turning to brush some of Sasuke's ink black hair away from his eyes.

"Their injuries are fatal, but they both missed their vital points. I believe it was on purpose."

Sakura chuckled as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Even though you two claimed to hate one another, everyone knew you really cared about each other. Your bond was stronger than blood, making it difficult for anyone to join you two...myself included."

Kakashi listened to his student, agreeing with everything she said. He was however surprised that Sakura had felt left out. Then again, he was never really paying attention to the pink haired kunoichi. His attention was always focused on Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi broke out of his thoughts as he saw a flash of blue light emitting from Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Grey eyes widened as his recognized the jutsu that Sakura was performing. Kakashi made a feeble attempt to stop her but Sakura continued her work.

"I know you recognize the jutsu Kakashi. It's the same one that Chiyo used on Gaara."

"How did you?"

Still concentrated on the task at hand Sakura waited to get the two stable before replying to Kakashi.

"After the battle with Sasori, she had used that jutsu on me to heal a fatal injury. If it wasn't for her I would be dead..."

Sakura trailed off a bit, getting lost in her thoughts before continuing her story.

"I asked her what she had done and she told me that she created the jutsu to give Sasori his life back. He was a puppet when I fought him."

This wasn't surprising Kakashi, but he didn't realize that his student was almost killed in that fight.

" She told me that if a wound is fatal the jutsu would be able to heal the person but the healer would be drained. It could also be used to bring a person back to life..."

"But at the cost of the user's life. An exchange."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi before turning her attention back to Naruto and Sasuke. She was beginning to feel weak but she knew that the jutsu was working because their wounds were healing.

" I asked her to teach me it. She asked me why and I told her that there will be a time where I would have to save these two idiots. I remember her asking me what I would sacrifice to save them and I told her everything. She agreed. Please don't stop me Kakashi."

Her voice was a soft whisper, but Kakashi had heard what she said.

"I...I..."

It would be a good thing if Sakura could save Naruto and Sasuke. The village would be restored and Konoha could start to rebuild and reform their old ways, but at the cost of his pupil's life? No, Kakashi couldn't forgive himself if he allowed it, but it would be going against his oath to Konoha if he stopped her.

Sakura could sense Kakashi's struggle and decided to give him a peace of mind.

"Kakashi, I've been expecting this day to come. I do not have any regrets at all, besides, it is the least I could do as a member of team 7. I know I was weak at the beginning, and you probably thought I was just a fan girl, but I was always trying to prove my worth to all of you. I couldn't stand the idea of constantly being protected by Naruto, Sasuke, and you. That's why I sought out Tsunade-sama after everyone left me."

Kakashi could hear the pain in her voice that she tried to conceal. Guilt flooded him immediately. He knew he wasn't a good sensei and he would never forgive himself for turning his back on her.

"You weren't a bad sensei Kakashi. I knew that Naruto and Sasuke were special and that is why you focused your attention on them. I would never hold it against you for never training me properly, but remember this. If you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be the person I am today. For that, I thank you."

Kakashi was shocked at the female kneeling before him. When did she become so mature? Kakashi took a step back to examine his student, her short pink hair brushing against her cheek, wide emerald eyes focused on the task at hand. Not only was she beautiful, but she had become so strong and mature.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's gaze on her back, but she was too tired to pay attention. She could feel her life slipping from her. There were things she still wanted to say before her time is up.

"Kakashi, please watch over these bakas. Promise me that you will always be there and guide them to the right path. I know that you think you will be unable to do it because of your past, but I know you can. I believe in you sensei."

Pain filled his chest as he listened to his student. To think she still had faith in him, even after he had failed her countless times.

"I promise."

"Oh, and tell Naruto he better become a great hokage and marry Hinata or I will haunt his ass. Plus he needs to keep Sasuke in line. It's time for Sasuke to settle down and...rebuild his clan."

Kakashi could hear the waver in her voice and he thought it was because she still loved him.

"No, I don't love him like that. Not anymore."

How did she know he was thinking that?

"Feelings change Kakashi. The love is still there, but it's different now. I just want these two to be happy."

A tear began sliding down Sakura's face. The jutsu was complete.

"And Kakashi...tell Sasuke this is his punishment. Dying is just an easy way out. Living is much harder..."

With a sigh, Sakura's eyes began to close just as she began to crumble to the ground. Kakashi reached her before she fell to the ground. Gently he pulled her close and was shocked at how cold her skin was. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"No...no need for that..."

Sakura lightly brushed away a tear before smiling up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I love..."

Kakashi froze as he awaited Sakura to finish her sentence, but it was too late. Her eyes closed for the last time, a peaceful smile forming on her lips.

"I love you too."

Kakashi brushed a kiss on his student's forehead before holding her close against him. He was proud of her and he swore to himself that he would keep his promise. A rustling of fabric made Kakashi look up to see Naruto and Sasuke slowly getting up from the ground. Bewildered expressions were on both of their faces.

"What the hell? I thought I died..."

"Hn."

The two of them examined themselves finding all of their wounds healed. A smile broke out onto Naruto's face.

"Well at least I can bring you back to Konoha and keep my promise to Sakura-chan. There's no need for you to run off again."

Sasuke was silent as he tried to process why he was still alive.

"Where is Sakura-chan? Oi, Kakashi-sensei..."

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts to see why Naruto had stopped talking. His eyes zeroed in on Kakashi who was clutching someone near him. A flash of pink hair gave away her identity. Within seconds, Sasuke was by Kakashi's side, Naruto right next to him.

"What happened?"

Kakashi looked up at them before glancing back at Sakura. With a shaky sigh, he told them everything that had happened. Sasuke's expressionless mask was slowly breaking as he listened to Kakashi while Naruto was still staring at Sakura.

"No...this can't be."

"It is Naruto. She gave up her life to save both of you."

Anger coursed through Naruto as did pain. With an anguish sigh, Naruto collapsed onto his knees as he gently reached out to touch Sakura's cheek. Tears were rolling down Naruto's face.

"Why?"

Sasuke couldn't understand why she had done what she did. After everything he did and said to her.

"I mean I fucking tried to kill. Why did she do this?!"

Kakashi and Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke's outburst. It wasn't like him to show emotion. They had always assumed that he didn't care about the pink haired girl. Were they wrong?

"Naruto and Sasuke listen to me. Sakura told me before she died that she wanted Naruto to become hokage and marry Hinata. As for you Sasuke...she wanted you to rebuild your clan. She said that dying was the easy way out...living is harder...do you know what she meant?"

Sasuke froze in surprise as he was forced to confront all of the emotions that were flooding him. Irritated he ran his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to die, but it seems she wanted me to live."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"That's why you didn't aim for Naruto's vitals. Same to you Naruto. You two both wanted to die."

The two of them looked at each other in surprise.

"I...I thought it was the best solution. That way Sakura could be with the teme and she would be happy."

"I would be reunited with my family..."

Kakashi shook his head as he listened to them. Sakura was right, they are both idiots.

"Well Sakura gave you this opportunity to fix your mistakes Sasuke, and for you to become hokage Naruto. You two will be the ones to restore Konoha."

Silence surrounded them as the two processed what Kakashi was saying. After a moment, Naruto leapt to his feet and roughly wiped away his tears. A determined expression etched itself onto Naruto's face.

"Alright Sakura. I will become hokage and make you proud. I'll also make sure the teme is with me fulfilling his part."

With that Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke's neck who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell..."

"Come one teme, you need to promise Sakura too. It's the least you could do."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"It's alright Naruto. I need to fulfill my promise too which is to make sure you guys do what she wanted."

Naruto beamed at Kakashi while Sasuke looked away from them.

"Let's get started then!"

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

"Otou-san where are we going?"

"A special place. We need to visit a very important person."

Bright blue eyes looked down at the little boy holding his hand. Pale lavender eyes with spiky blonde hair peered up at him.

"We are almost there Minato. Just wait."

Minato pouted in response but continued following his father. It wasn't often that Otou-san had time off. After all, being the hokage really kept him busy. Especially since Okaa-san was going to have another baby. Minato was excited that he was going to finally get a sibling.

"Minato-kun!"

A blush colored Minato's face as he turned to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes walking towards him. Trailing behind her was his uncle Sasuke who had a solemn expression on his face.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

The girl in turn pulled Minato in for a hug as she laughed at his red complexion. Quickly she released him and turned to greet the hokage.

"Hello hokage-sama"

"Hey Sakura-chan. I told you to call me uncle Naruto."

"I taught her manners Naruto."

"What's that suppose to mean teme?"

"Nothing dobe."

The two of were glaring at each other but they were interrupted by their kids pulling on their clothes.

"Otou-san, what does teme mean?"

"Yeah and what does dobe mean?"

Ebony eyes meet blue eyes as they tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why they called each other those names.

"Well you see..."

"It's their childhood nicknames Minato and Sakura. Although I recall baka being their nickname as well."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo."

Kakashi laughed as the two kids flung themselves at him. It wasn't their actions that made Kakashi laugh. Instead, the jealous expressions that flashed onto the two fathers' face had him cracking up. If only Sakura was here to see this. With a quick shake of his head, Kakashi hugged the two kids before leading them to the cenotaph.

"Sakura..."

Silence befell the group as they stood to greet their comrade who had sacrificed herself for them as well as the future of Konoha. She was labeled as the Hero of Konoha and would be remembered in all of the history books.

"Ne. Sakura-chan, I was able to keep my promise. I'm hokage, Konoha is rebuilt and even the teme here was able to find someone willing to deal with his horrible personality. We even brought our kids to say hi and stuff..."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's rambles but picked up where he had trailed off.

"Yes, we were able to keep our promise Sakura-chan. You can rest easy now."

With that, Kakashi placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms beside the cenotaph before bowing his head in respect. Gently he stood and looked at Naruto who was trying to hold back his tears. Even after five years Naruto was still unable to cry whenever he thought about what Sakura had done for him. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who staring at cenotaph, his lips pressed together in a grim line.

"Alright you two let's head back. I believe Naruto has some work he needs to finish."

Naruto broke out of his stupor and nodded in response. Gently Naruto took Minato's hand.

"Otou-san, let's go."

"Sakura, leave him alone for a bit. He needs some time."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi and nodded in agreement. She reached out to take Kakashi's hand and began to walk behind Naruto and Minato.

"Who is Sakura, otou-san?"

A small smile made its way onto Naruto's face.

"She was the one who saved my life as well as Sasuke's. She was a part of team 7 and she was a great kunoichi, one of the strongest out there and she was really pretty. I mean she had..."

Sasuke could hear Naruto's description of Sakura fade as the group made their way back to the hokage tower. Happy that he was finally alone Sasuke walked over to the cenotaph and gently ran his finger over the carving of Sakura's name.

"I kept my promise, Sakura...and I want to say...thank you. If you didn't do what you did I wouldn't be where I am today. For that I want to say thank you and I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't realize the truth sooner, sorry that I was such a jerk...and..I'm sorry."

Sasuke bowed his head in shame as he allowed the feelings of guilt and pain sweep over him. It took a lot for him to admit his mistakes. Collecting himself Sasuke rose from the ground and started to turn away from the cenotaph. Just as he was getting ready to walk away, he felt something brush his arm. Quickly he turned around and saw his ex-teammate standing before him. Her bright green eyes were smiling up at him. Gently she reached out and embraced him before pulling away. She smiled up at him before whispering a few words and disappearing with the wind. All she left behind was the scent of cherry blossoms and a smiling Uchiha.


End file.
